wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Paroxysm (Twilight)
Intro Paroxysm is TwilightWoF’s OC, and the design was adopted from Snowball’s design auction. Do not steal or edit. Each section (except for relationships, gallery, and trivia) is made of a short story, each from a different dragon’s POV. The appearance is present tense, and personality past tense. The history is told from Paroxysm’s POV. SPOILER WARNING FOR TPJ! Appearance Click. Clack. Sounds of sharp claws clinking on the cold, hard floor from inside a steel room echo throughout the dark hall. The chilly wind whistles through the barred windows. Scccrrappeee. Sounds of an IceWing tail slithering across the floor are heard. You absolutely despise your job. Cleaning up the asylum halls at night was terrifying. Especially when some “patients” were still awake. This dragon happened to be a new “patient”, one whom you haven’t met yet. But you felt a sinking feeling in your stomach as you quietly walked towards the room. You softly set your metal bucket full of water down on the floor, a few drops splattering on the floor. You hold your towel in your trembling claws. Just get on with it. Nothing can happen, you assure yourself. Deep breaths. All you have to do is clean the floor and walls outside of the rooms. '' As you mop the asylum’s halls, you heard the sinister clinking of claws coming from the new dragon’s door. You gulp nervously. ''Focus. ''You turn back around to wash the walls, then turn again to wipe the door with trembling claws. Your SandWing barb curls in, and your muscles tense subconsciously as you grip the towel. ''Click. The dragon’s door suddenly swings open silently, a slight creaking the only noise you hear as you whip your head around. You spill the water all over the floor with a loud ''clunk, ''and as you slip and fall, your heartbeat races in your ears. Your mind screams at you to sting the dragon, but your muscles seem immobilized. The dragon examines you with their obsidian eyes, as you slowly stand up. The dragon is wearing a dark cape, which ripples in the slight wind coming through a window. It covers most of her body, but you can tell that they aren’t normal through the shadows. Pure white IceWing scales cover most of her snout and sickly thin body, but they aren’t as shiny as normal. It seems as though she needed some snow to clean off her “cuffed-looking” scales. That isn’t the strangest part though. Black scales seem to be spreading across her body, starting from her underbelly, as if they were taking over her. Black had already engulfed most of one wing, and you could tell from this perspective that there were shining silver stars on the undersides of the black parts of her wings. ''How strange. '' The border between the black and white is a startling red, with yellow scattered throughout as if a careless painter had splattered paint on it. As she turns to face the window, she takes off her hood, revealing a worn, tired face. She sighs as she gazes with a faraway look at the two full moons for a moment, then starts walking towards you. You hurredly scramble backwards, falling backwards again. “Wh-Ho-What-“ You stutter as a million questions threaten to stumble out of your mouth. She quickly makes a “shhh” motion, then swiftly uprights the bucket and cleans the mess with your towel. “My name is Paroxysm. Please don’t let anyone know. I have important business to tend to, and I won’t kill you,” she pleads in a whisper. Her eyes shine with a gleam of some deep emotion. Perhaps sadness? You nod, your head deciding to completely ignore the thoughts in your head that screamed to sting her and tell someone. As she faces away, unlocking the bars that held the window shut, you notice she only has spikes on one half of her tail. The other half is overtaken with the black. She looks around one last time, then disappears into the night sky as you are left wondering what happened. Personality You breathed in, deeply inhaling the scent of the fresh seawater, as you glided freely along the coast of Pantala. ''What an amazing day to be a dragon, ''you thought as you looked into the setting sun. As you landed on a tree branch, you carefully checked it to make sure there were no poisonous things on it that could potentially harm you. It was the Poison Jungle after all, and nasty plants like deadly nightshades killed fellow LeafWings daily whenever they wandered outside of the boundaries of the village. You gently put your head down on your front talons, twining your long tail along the branch. Suddenly, a scream echoed from the sandy beach. You quickly flew up, looking for the source of the scream. Scanning the area, you saw a dark figure, wearing a cloak. They didn’t seem to be from Pantala, but your instinct to help overrided your curiosity briefly. A massive anaconda was hissing at the stranger. You landed on the snake, killing it with a clean stroke of your claw. “Are you alright?” you asked. The stranger nodded, taking off a mask. “You speak Dragon...Where am I?“ she asked you tentatively. You paused, momentarily startled by her appearance, then responded, “Pantala.” She shook her head in confusion. “Here, let me take you back to my village,“ you offered. She followed behind, with a small limp that she tried her best to hide. You brewed a bit of jasmine tea for the both of you, and sat down. The dragon said her name was Paroxysm, and she came from a faraway land. She seemed quite kind but always had some aura of sadness surrounding her, as if she was never satisfied for some reason. After further conversation, you learned it was from her lost mate. She leaned to the side a bit and you noticed she was with egg. The conversation continued, as you tried to help her, but she always tried to not talk about herself, by moving the conversation towards you instead. She was cold at first, but she warmed up quickly once she built up a layer of trust. She was selfless. Always thinking about others, and never with the tiniest hint of arrogance. She was quite brave to attempt to fight the snake by herself, but she lacked the fighting skills necessary. Her determination and boldness were apparent however, but she remained calm and serious all the time. Maybe too serious for you, you thought, pointing out that Paroxysm completely lacked a sense of humor. The visitor was quite...strange overall, but was a kind soul, trapped inside a treacherous body. Perhaps too kind and pure for the world. ''What a sad day to be a dragon...poor Paroxysm doesn’t deserve this burden. '' Gallery 1501D19C-469A-4548-9557-B68F9FA328B7.png|Original design by Snowball 658C0045-F5C1-4D83-A49B-6849753A3E10.png|By Snowball Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:IceWings Category:NightWings